


Sibilant Seduction

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, Snarry-A-Thon Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #174: Harry hears a voice every time he's around Severus. It has a hissing quality to it. A few weeks later, Harry is with Severus gathering ingredients in the Forbidden Forest and Severus takes off his shirt to reveal a tattoo that hisses and speaks to Harry. The naughty things it says as it entices Harry towards it's owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibilant Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Written April 2010 for the 2010 Snarry-a-thon. Thanks to alisanne, leela_cat, angela_snape, lilyseyes, and eeyore9990 for being my sounding boards and the betas. *mucha smoochas* to you all for your help and advice. I couldn't have done it without you.

** Sibilant Seduction **

" _Are you free tonight or will it cossst me?_ "

The sound was low and buzzing, almost like a hiss, but the words were undeniably sarcastic and could have only come from one man. Yet Harry was certain that same man would never have said the phrase he had just heard.

" _Every time I look at you I get a fierce desssire to be alone._ " 

That sounded more like Snape, only Snape hadn't shown up for breakfast yet. Harry turned to look for Snape just as he pulled out a chair and sat down. 

"Beg pardon?"

Snape eyed Harry. "I said nothing, Potter." He reached for his tea cup and the pot and Harry heard the hissing again.

" _Yesss, I'm certain you'll beg quite nicely."_

Harry blinked, then looked around the room for the speaker. Breakfast dishes appeared up and down the table with a clatter as house elves ran here and there, moving furniture from around the castle for the summer. Professors McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick were discussing their summer holiday plans as Trelawney snuck a flask out of her robes and tipped its contents into her tea. Laughter and conversation echoed in the nearly empty Great Hall, and yet, no one was paying a bit of attention to him. But, Harry still heard the next snide remark.

" _Well, at leassst you are pretty to look at._ "

Harry snorted at that and shook his head. 

"Potter, I don't know what your problem is..." Snape paused and the hissing voice continued. 

" _But, I bet it'sss hard to pronounce._ "

Harry's eyes widened and Snape arched a brow then cleared his throat. 

"Sorry." Harry motioned for him to finish.

"As I was saying, since you are the new Groundskeeper, I am alerting you that the new moon is next week and the Night Blooming Cereus will be fully mature. This will be the only time that the blossoms may be collected. I require an assistant to collect all the flowers before they wilt in the sunlight."

Harry stared at Snape. 

" _And somewhere, there is a village misssing their idiot._ "

Snape scooted his chair back and stood, dropping his napkin on the table. "Half nine on Tuesday evening and don't forget, Potter. I need those flowers." He turned and walked away.

Harry watched Snape leave, still stunned into silence. Not from Snape's presumptuousness, that he expected, but from the insults mixed with what may have possibly been come-ons. Glancing around, he eyed the others just to see if maybe, just maybe, one of them could have been the culprit. Then, deciding he had imagined it entirely, he dug into his eggs and rashers, putting the voice and its insults to the back of his mind.

~*~*

" _Is that a wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to sssee me?_ "

Harry jumped, spun around, and crashed into a suit of armour. Fighting with the breastplate, gauntlets, and the helm as he tried to bring himself back to his feet, he looked up to find Snape walking by and shaking his head.

"Been walking long, Potter?" Snape's lips curved into a smirk. "Tuesday night. Don't forget."

" _I see you've set assside this special time to humiliate yourself in public._ "

"Right, I won't," Harry murmured as he crawled to his feet.

Snape hummed as he walked away.

Harry watched him go and shook his head. Pity Snape hadn't been graced with a more appealing attitude. Harry could forgive many things just to hear the sound of Snape's voice, especially when its biting sarcasm wasn't directed at him. Snape's dry humour took some time to find, but it was there nonetheless. Well, and the man did cut an impressive figure in his robes, so two out of three wasn't too bad, he decided as he went about his business.

~*~*

"We can place the pumpkins in that section. The evergreens for Christmas can go in closer to the forest, and then we will still have the areas fenced off for Professor Sprout's classes and any vegetables and herbs the house elves need for the kitchens." Harry pointed out the places on the land he was talking about to Professor Dumbledore then marked the spot on the map.

" _You sssound reasonable. Time to up the medication._ "

Harry groaned.

"Ah, Severus, so good of you to join us."

"Did you think I would leave the placement of my ingredients entirely up to Potter?"

"Now, Severus..."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I believe that I did well in Herbology and spent enough time in the Dursleys' gardens to be able to plant your precious flowers, Snape."

" _It sssounds like English, but I can't understand a word you're sssaying._ "

Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry. "We'll see about that." He reached in and scrawled something on the grounds map, then nodded at Dumbledore. "Tomorrow. Half nine, Potter."

"Nice seeing you, Severus." Dumbledore waved at Snape's retreating back then turned to Harry. "Do you think we should ask Miss Lovegood come and remove the Nargles before term begins? She does so enjoy rounding them up."

Harry looked down at the changes to the planting map that Snape had made; all were easy to accommodate. One less thing he had to worry about irritating Snape with. He smiled and nodded at Dumbledore, then whistled for Hedwig.

~*~*

Harry placed his foot on the spade's shoulder and shoved, driving the blade down into the dirt. He turned the black earth over with a flip of the handle then moved just a few centimeters along the row and dug in again. The light from his hut lit the area while he tilled the field by hand. He could use magic, but he _liked_ to garden, despite his experiences with the Dursleys.

Shoving the spade into the ground, Harry paused for a moment. He drew his wand and cast Aguamenti, soaking the dirt and washing the grime from his body as well. When the spelled water ran out, he cast the spell again, this time running his wand over his head. Peeling his drenched teeshirt from his body and wiping his face, Harry then cleaned his glasses and returned to his task.

" _I love to appreciate nature at itsss finest._ "

"Potter..."

Harry turned around to find Snape standing at the gate to the enclosed garden. His arms were crossed over his chest as he stared at Harry, and floating by his side was a box. He looked up to the sky then back at Harry, and Harry was certain that he saw movement underneath the light coloured shirt Snape wore.

" _Oh, yesss! How about now? Is now a good time for you?_ "

Harry gawked at Snape, mouth hanging open just a bit.

Snsape frowned at him. "It's time. You'll also want to wear something a bit more protective. I've no need to visit the infirmary tonight and miss the opportunity to harvest this ingredient."

" _Blast! And I so wanted to see more of that delicioussss skin._ "

Harry blinked and shook his head. "Err.... right." He pulled the spade up from the ground and brushed off the dirt, then carried it out of the garden. Walking toward the tool shed behind the Groundskeeper's hut, he placed it inside and joined Snape, pulling on his damp shirt. "Where are we going?" he inquired as he followed Snape.

Snape gestured toward the forest. "There is a glen not too far from this hut." He flicked his wand and a bright blue light shot out the end then the tip tuned white, illuminating a worn path. "Mind the roots; as I said, no trips to the infirmary."

Harry rolled his eyes and lit his own wand, picking his way through the forest.

" _Such focusss. Care to turn that attention this way?_ "

Harry looked around. "Did you hear that?"

Snape sighed. "Hear what, Potter?"

" _Can you hear me? Well, well, colour me surprised! No wonder you are ssso flustered._ "

"That!" Harry moved closer to Snape, listening to the sounds in the forest. "That voice. It sounds oddly like you."

" _I like you. You remind me of when I was young and stupid. We like them young and stupid._ "

Snape looked over his shoulder and arched a brow at Harry. "Of course it does. I am the only person here." He focused his wand on Harry, running the light over him and studying him. "Hearing voices now, are we? That can't be good."

" _Oh, but it isss good._ "

Harry stared at Snape's back and pointed just as he saw something peek out the collar of Snape's shirt. "There! There's something..."

"There what is, Potter?" Snape stopped and turned around just as they reached a clearing in the forest. The blue spell light that Snape had shot into the forest iluminated the area and reflected back off of the spiny blooming plants they had come to collect.

Harry stepped forward, reaching for Snape's throat, and Snape's eyes widened. "Are you mad?" He backpedalled just as Harry's hands closed around his collar. "Let go of me!"

"There's something in your shirt!" Harry snarled and ripped at Snape's clothing.

Buttons went flying, and Snape's shirt split open at the seams in Harry's hands. His pale skin was exposed and took on the bluish tint of the spell light, and Harry could see Snape's flesh goosepimple in the cooling night air as he seached for whatever it was he had seen and heard.

Snape crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Harry. "Potter," he growled.

" _Oh! I like it when it getssss rough!_ " A small greenish-blue serpent slithered down the back side of Snape's arm, its tail wriggling madly over Snape's elbow.

Harry stared at the snake then looked up at Snape's face as Snape ran his hand over his arm covering the snake. 

" _Yesss! Ssstroke me again!_ "

"Merlin! I... I should have known. The hissing esses and all." Harry ran his hands over his face. "Do you know that your tattoo speaks?" He studied Snape, watching for the little snake and waiting for another comment.

Colour infused Snape's cheeks as he held one hand over the wriggling serpent and tried to gather his tattered shirt around his torso. "I have heard many ridiculous things in my life, Potter, but that is beyond the pale."

" _Liesss! Don't fuck up our chances of getting laid!_ "

"Are you certain?" Harry arched a brow, and Snape grimaced as he squeezed his fingers tightly around his forearm.

"Quite. Magical or not, body modifications do not speak."

Harry listened for a response from the snake but only got a muffled hissing sound. "If you are certain..." He turned toward the box that had been floating behind Snape and reached in, pulling out a pair of dragonhide gauntlets. He grabbed a pair of longhandled shears and a container then moved over to one Cereus bush. Starting at the top, he snipped off the top bloom and allowed it to fall into the collection box.

Harry could feel Snape's eyes on him as he worked, then heard the breathy sigh as Snape went about his own safety protocols. Any minute now, Snape would have to let go of his arm to pull on his protective gloves. Harry bent over to collect the blossoms from the bottom of the plant and...

" _Look at hisss arssse!_ "

Harry grinned as Snape's groan followed this pronouncement. Harry straightened and turned to find Snape staring right at him, one glove pulled on and the other clenched tightly in his fist. The green snake had unwrapped himself from around Snape's arm and was stretched out to Snape's palm, weaving back and forth along his skin as if trying to get a better look. As he watched Snape, Harry could almost see the serpent's mouth open into a little grin.

" _Caught now, aren't you, Master Sssnape? Perhaps now would be a grand time to explain our sssymbiotic relationship?_ "

Snape closed his eyes as Harry's went round with shock. "You... you can hear him, too."

Snape shook his head, and Harry stepped closer. "No? Wait, just a moment. Your tattoo has been insulting me for at least a week..."

" _Not insultsss, foreplay._ "

Harry stopped, eyeing Snape for a moment, then grinned. " _That wasss foreplay?_ " he hissed and reached out, running his finger along Snape's arm.

" _One usesss what one hasss, Speaker._ "

The snake's head stretched out on Snape's arm, its tongue flicking out to feather along the tips of his fingers, and Harry was certain that he felt the forked ends graze him. Snape's eyes widened and he drew in a breath, while the snake tasted Harry again and again.

" _Yesss..._ " Swallowing, Harry moved closer to Snape, his hand still outstretched and stroking along Snape's arm, caressing the inked scales of the snake. The tiny imperfections of Snape's skin were warm, and the magic of the tattoo crackled against his senses each time the serpent rolled into Harry's touch.

And Snape followed. His breathing quickened, and Harry watched his Adam's apple drop in his throat. The muscles worked and moved the remains of his shirt against his skin. The night air raised gooseflesh and Harry bent his head to Snape's throat, running his nose along the long, pale column of his neck to his ear, then he hissed. " _Pleasssse..._ "

"Yesss..." Snape murmured and slid one hand into Harry's hair, his fingers tightening in the strands and tugging none too gently.

" _Thank Godsss! It'sss about bloody time._ "

Harry chuckled against Snape's skin and ran his tongue over the hollow at the base of his throat. Sucking on his collarbone, Harry hummed while Snape dragged his fingers through Harry's hair and down his back. Snape clutched at his damp shirt, tugging at the hem then dragged it up and over his head.

" _I aim to pleassse._ "

Harry moved back long enough to shrug out of the shirt. He looked up to find Snape advancing on him, the snake hissing something too fast for Harry to decipher. Snape ploughed into him and shoved him up against a tree. The breath was stolen from his lungs as Snape's body pressed against his own, Snape's sharp, crooked teeth bit into his skin and one large hand held Harry's above his head.

Harry hissed as the snake tattoo slithered up and down Snape's arm, rubbing up against Harry while Snape removed his denims with a whispered spell. Snape's own fingers worked at the buttons and flies of his trousers, and he continued to mumble spells, all of which sounded so close to the sibliant hissing of the snake language. Snape spoke them so quickly Harry couldn't even decipher them.

Snape slid his hand between Harry's thighs and Harry arched forward, spreading his legs and hooking one around Snape's waist. Cool slickness coated Snape's fingers and brushed over him. He canted his hips, moaning and writhing. " _Yesss!_ "

"More?" Snape purred, nuzzling Harry and moving away from him.

" _Don't teassse..._ " Harry and the snake hissed in tandem. Harry wrapped his other leg around Snape and squeezed him.

Snape chuckled and let go of Harry long enough to change his hold. He adjusted Harry, bracing him against the tree before grasping his prick and easing inside of Harry slowly.

Harry closed his eyes, relishing the slow penetration, and listened to the filth that fell from the snake's mouth. He added to the hissing and wrapped his arms around Snape's neck, then bucked forward. Moaning, he eased back and thrust forward again.

Snape gasped when Harry moved against him, and grabbed Harry's hip. His fingers dug into Harry's skin, and Harry knew there would be bruises in interesting places come morning. But he didn't care. Between the hisses of the snake, and Snape's groans, he wouldn't last much longer. Each slide of Snape's cock was harder than the last, faster, and more erratic until Snape's hand moved from his hip to his cock.

Harry closed his eyes, arching and thrusting into Snape's fist until Snape's body grew taut under him then Harry was coming hard and fast. He sagged back against the tree, panting, and Snape leaned forward, his breath cooling the soaked fringe across Harry's brow.

Harry sighed, feeling Snape ease back from him. The charm that cleansed him was brisk but gentle enough over his bits, and he opened his eyes when he felt magic tingle along his legs. Looking down, he saw his denims had returned. The snake hissed for Harry's attention, and he glanced up to find Snape holding out his damp tee.

" _Ssspeaker, we shall mate again._ "

Harry smiled as he took the shirt from Snape and nodded. " _Yesss, I would enjoy thisss. But pleasse? Your name, Snake?_ "

Snape shivered and smirked, then nodded, drawing his tattered shirt around him. He summoned the container that Harry had started to fill and began collecting again, allowing the snake to finish the conversation.

" _You may call us...._ "

Snape stopped mid-harvest and looked over his shoulder at Harry. "Sssseverus."

The End


End file.
